The Permanent Placement Program
by FalselyTrue
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1Meet Andi and the 3PT's

Being a girl is hard enough, but fitting a few extra names and lives into that designer purse alongside that all-important lipstick is even harder. You might have heard of my cousin's friend, Cammie Morgan's exploits at the Gallaghar Acadamy for Exceptional Young Women. You might have thought, "Wow, that must be hard!" You might have heard about Cammie and Josh, or Cammie and Zach. You probably know about the Blackthorne Acadamy for Boys. But, and this I am very sure of, you've never heard of the Permanent Placement Program. And that, is where I, Andrea Jones have been placed.

The Permanent Placement Program is for spies born and bred. I've been a spy since I was in _diapers_, for crying out loud. My sister friend, Mara (her real name is Maragret Thompson, but don't tell her I told you that!) and I have been together since we were toddlers, learning how to work together and be a solid, perfect team. We've lived in regular families, with regular names, going to regular schools, having a regular life, being regular kids. But after that school bell rings, us, and four other girls attend a special class at the Gallaghar Acadamy. Naturally, the students there don't know about us-and we intend to keep it that way.

At our class at the GA (you know what I mean-and this is WAY easier), I'm Butterfly (please, don't ask where THAT originated from-it's WAY embarrasing), and I'm in my element. I may only be fourteen and a freshman, but, believe me; we 3P girls know what we're doing. Unlike our sisters in the GA, we know how to work with normal people. I guess I forgot to tell you about the rest of our members. There's Lily, and Emma (they're a great pair-they've been together as long as Mara and I have been), and Katie and DeeDee (like the rest of us, they're a great team). Normally, we had a great routine-school, after-school activities, class, homework, you know. But that routine bit the dust when Cammie, and her friends (Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey McHenry) decided to get involved with what they called "townies". I guess it wasn't all their fault. Part of it was Josh Abram's fault. But you know all about him, don't you? How he noticed Cammie when no one did, and how he and Cammie started dating? We think it's romantic too. But there was one teensy-weensy problem. The 3P's were assigned a mission-to make sure nothing came of Cammie and Josh dating. And that was really hard. Believe me.

"Come on, Andi! We're going to be late!" My obnoxious older brother, Dillon was yelling for me to get in the car so we could get to the carnival.

"I'm coming! I'll be there in a few minutes!" I called back.

"No way, we've gotta go now! Josh and everyone are waiting!" Dillon can be so annoying sometimes.

"Dillon Jones, you will wait until your sister is ready!" my mom yelled as I grabbed my bag, stuffed my coms unit in and calmly strolled into the garage.

"C'mon, Dillon. You're not driving, though. Right?" I asked. He may have gotten his license earlier this year, but I still didn't trust him to drive safely. He almost always knocks over either the mailbox or a stop sign, or even the trashcan, once.

"Mom, can I-" Dillon started to yell.

"No, Dillon. You are NOT driving." Mom and Dad didn't really trust him to drive either (when you've nearly run over the neighbor's cat, you don't exactly trust said driver to drive safely.)

"Your mother is driving." Dad called through the garage door. Dillion and I climbed into the backseat (Mom and Dad get the front seat), and soon, we were on our way, all four of us and Mom's famous brownies (well, famous around here, in Roseville).

When we reached the carnival, I had found Mara, Lily and Emma. We decided to try to find Katie and DeeDee. I headed for the funnel cake stand (have you ever tried those things? They're delicious, plus I can always find Katie there-she absolutely adores them.) but I soon ran into Mr. Smith. He didn't look like Mr. Smith, but then again, he never looks the same. We exchanged hellos, and I asked him a question about our homework (hey, it's a CLASS, people. We get homework, and lots of it). He answered it, and we were off. I had just found Katie when I saw Liz. I almost called out to her, but Katie stopped me. Katie then saw Bex (Remember, her full name is Rebecca) and took off after her. I reached into my purse and yanked out my comms set, jamming it into my ear. I tuned it so I could communicate with my girls. DeeDee was monitoring their channel and listening to ours.

"Daffodil, you'd best follow Mr. Smith. I know you've got your group thing with Josh and Dillon, but we gotta find out what they're doing here." I whispered when I bumped into DeeDee (Daffodil) her checked her comms set.

"All right, Butterfly." She winked and headed for the ferris wheel.

"Ok. Let's get to work, Ladies." I whispered.

"Monarch, Bluebird, why don't you tail Bex?" I asked, naming Lily and Emma. "She's a priority-dangerous."

"Butterfly, I'll take Liz by myself. She shouldn't be too hard. Unless you want to trail her?"

"Nah. This way, she won't regognize me. You're pretty inconspicious, Carnation." I told Katie.

"Wait, Butterfly, what do you mean, 'she won't recognize me'? Do you know something we don't?" Lily (Monarch) asked.

"Look, guys, Liz is my cousin. You know, as in the 'see once a year at the annual family reunion' kind of cousin. She doesn't even know where I live, but I don't want to run the risk of her regognizing me."

"That's ok, Butterfly. You and Miss Kicks-a-lot should take Cammie. She's supposed to be good…"

"Sounds good to me, Carnation. We've got Cammie in sight."

"Miss Kicks-a-lot?" I heard Mara mutter. "It's Gracious!" Honestly, we all smothered laughter at that. Mara really does kick-hard-when she's mad. You don't want to get between her and her books when she wants them. Powerful, she is, but Gracious, she's not.

Eventually, we figured out what their mission was-to find out what Mr. Smith drinks with his funnel cakes. The new CoveOps teacher, Mr. Solomon told us that we were on Mr. Smith's side. We warned him about Bex and Liz, but we decided to see what Cammie would do. She completed her mission, but not before being spotted. By a boy. By _Josh._

"Code Red, Code Red!" I practically heard Katie yell.


	2. Chapter 2The Mission

"Gracious, Butterfly, do something!" DeeDee spoke calmly through her comms unit at us.

"No can do, Daffodil. If we intervened, Josh would know something was up, and Cammie is pretty good. She'd figure it out." Mara's voice was calm and reasonable.

I heard Katie snort. "Cammie? Good? She didn't even notice us! If she was good, she'd check for her tails." I heard the click of a camera and I knew that one of us had caught up and was taking pictures.

"Well, no matter what we do; I've got to get these photos to Mr. Solomon. At least our homwork's done for the weekend!" Emma cried cheerfully.

"You're probably right. Let's go. DeeDee, you've gotta drive-the rest of us don't have our licenses." She sighed.

"Let's go."

"I can't! Mom would be SO mad if she knew I left the fair, and she usually does know, guys." I heard Lily answer her phone.

"Yes, Ms. Morgan. DeeDee and Andi are on their way." She paused. "I'm not with them. No, I have to go, Ms. Morgan!" She hung up, or, at least that's what it sounded like. I heard her run, but then she went out of range.

"DeeDee, you here yet?" Mara growled.

"Relax, will ya?" DeeDee appeared behind us. "I don't have to drive. We've got a rendevous with Mr. Solomon."

"Miss Jones, surely you knew that?" A man's voice was behind us. I wasn't taking any chances. I had spun and was in a fighting stance before I realized that it was Mr. Solomon.

"Oh. Hi." Mara said curtly. She was just as annoyed as me. Someone else appeared. I know that we were both really, really tired of this by now.

It was Emma. She opened her digital camera, and tossed him the memory chip inside. He caught it with ease.

"I want that back, sir. That has my family vacation photos on it, and I am NOT going to make my mom mad by losing it. If I don't get it back by tomorrow, I am calling Ms. Morgan. And then, I will call Cammie Morgan, and Liz Sutton, and all of the students, and inform them about the 3P program. (Ok, it wasn't so much us who didn't want them to know, but the teachers who didn't want us to be known).

"All right, Ms. Miller. I've got to go. Cammie will have to walk, I suppose." Mr. Solomon turned and climbed into the package truck that idled on the corner. It roared into life and raced off for the GA.

"Well, we've got to go back to the carnival or back home. Which one will it be, ladies?" I asked, cheerfully.

"Carnival," Three of us (Not Mara) said in unison (remember? Katie was still watching Cammie and Josh, while Lily had left earlier, with her parents.)

"Home," Mara said a beat later.

"Why?" I asked.

"'cuz." She replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you." She said, kind of smarmily.

"Why?" I asked.

At this point, Mara just pointed to her self. "Spy." She said calmly, smirking.

"You know, I think you stole that, because I'm sure I've seen it before." Emma was matter of fact. And she HAD seen it before. When-well, I'll just let Mara explain that.

"You have. Does anyone remember my cousin, Zach?" Everyone but me and Mara looked blank. "He visited, last summer, and we all had to act like normal kids?" we all nodded. "That's kind of his trademark thingy." We strolled back to the carnival, all of us but Mara, who raced home (I think she was babysitting her little brother. I'm not entirely sure. As she said, she was a spy, through and through, and there was no way in Heaven or Hell that she was going to tell us. She's Mara. That should be an answer in it of itself.)

We had been walking for two minutes when Cammie ran past us. Right behind her was Katie.

"We've got intel!" she exclaimed, breathing heavily. "Cammie is going to try to date JOSH!"

"WHAT?" we cried in unison.

"And she's succeded in her mission."

"WHAT?" Again, we yelled in unison.

"And she's completely lied about who she is. Something about a cat named 'Suzie'."

"WHAT?" Suzie is MY cat. Believe me, I don't let anyone touch her, much less talk about her. I'm just a bit obsessive.

"Ok, that is really, really annoying. STOP IT!" she yelled.

"STOP WHAT?" we knew we were egging Katie on, but we couldn't resist.

"THAT!" she roared. She was turning a shade of red that we had never seen on her. With her red hair, she looked like a fireball. We started laughing, and eventually, Katie calmed down a bit.

"But seriously, we've got to do something." Katie was upset.

"So…We'll have a meeting tomorrow. Everyone." I turned and walked away, determination etched onto my face.


	3. Chapter 3The Plan

**A/N- Ok. No, Liz doesn't have a cousin who lives in Roseville in the books. No, it was never mentioned that Liz and Dillon are related. No, Zach never had a cousin (at least not that it was mentioned) in the books who lived in Roseville. No, I don't think any of this exists (in anyplace other than my mind). No (and listen to me on this one) I OWN NOTHING OFF THE GA GIRLS. CAMMIE, ZACH, ROSEVILLE, THE GA, JOSH, DEEDEE, DILLON, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME. ONLY ANDI, KATIE, LILY, MARA, EMMA AND HIGHWAY 101 DINER BELONGS TO ME. CAPICHE? Oh, and one more thing-The Highway 101 diner does exist-in Sequim (S-kw-im)**

**Disclaimer- I am NOT Ally Carter. Do you think Ally is a thirteen year old girl who lives with her parents and an obnoxious younger brother, calls herself 'Luna' and writes fanfiction that has no evidence to back it up in her books? I don't think so. And another point-If I really were Ally Carter, don't you think I would've joined years ago? Think about it, people, before you go accusing me of plaguerism. Again, CAPICHE?**

**Now that that's done, I realize a few details are off, and I do have a reason. See, I was on a plane (without the book) when I wrote that, and since I didn't have the book when we got to our destination (Vacation-where I am now), I was unable to check my facts. Please, correct me. None of these girls have psychic powers. None of these girls are crazy (well, maybe they are. I mean, they chose to be spies instead of normal kids), and most importantly, DeeDee is a big character. Maybe she likes pink for a reason. Read on to find out.**

**Huggies!  
Luna!**

When I reached the Highway 101 diner (it's this really nice retro-style place, with records, and checkerboard tile-it's really fun-you can choose stuff to play in a jukebox!) the next morning, I immediately saw the other girls. DeeDee was calmly chewing her bubble gum (pink, of course. Sometimes, I think that the only color that girl ever wears is Pink. Ugh, I hate that color. So...so...girly), while each of the others (Emma, Lily, Katie and Mara) were in various states of exhaustion, boredom and suspicion. They were chattering loudly (but for DeeDee), but when I sat at in the booth, and yelled, "Zippedy-bub, ladies," they shut up.

The waitress, Denni (she's one of our 3P teachers, and she works at Highway 101 for no apparent reason) came over and asked what we wanted to eat.

"Six hot choclates, and scrambled eggs with toast, whole wheat, please, with butter." DeeDee asked. She is the oldest, and the technical leader of our group. In reality, though, she and I work together as the leaders. It's wierd, we know, but we like it that way.

"Alright...What about you, sweetie?" Denni asked Lily.

"French Toast and fries." Lily always gets the same thing. Everytime. "With extra syrup." She dips her fries in syrup.

"Mm-hm. How 'bout you, sugar, whaddaya want?" Denni was talking to Emma, but everyone spoke at once.

"Same as DeeDee. Thanks, Denni." Emma was quiet.

"Waffles. Waffles and hash browns." Mara requested.

"Two orders of french fries, and a green salad, please." Katie's a vegetarian. We don't know how she gets her energy, but she does, somehow.

"I'll have french toast, with fries AND hash browns," I added.

"Ok. It'll be out in a jiffy." Denni bounced off to the kitchen. She's one of those adults thats still a kid. A really hyper kid. She seriously needs a sign around her neck that says, "Do not give sugar, otherwise nuclear explosion will result." Oh, wow, I'm off course here.

Ok, so after we got our food, I dropped my plan.

"DeeDee has to date Josh." I swear, their jaws hit the floor. Lily dropped her syrup coated fries, and she never does that. Only DeeDee remained eating calmly. We had discussed the plan the previous night, and she had agreed. I would never have done this without her approval.

"WHAT?" They yelled.

"YES!" DeeDee yelled back. They stared at her. I sat back and let them DeeDee do the explaining. She didn't disappoint.

Before she started, she sighed. "Look, guys. I'm going to try to do it. Do you know what a kind of disaster could happen if Josh and Cammie started dating? We would've failed in our mission. We've gotta keep the GA girls inside their walls, and the Roseville boys outside of them. There's a reason for that. And if we can't succed this once, we'll never be good agents." She waved off all the other girls' protests. "I know what I gotta do. You should learn what you gotta do." She pushed her chair away from the table. "And I hope you don't have to learn it in the way I did." She stood, and walked away, after speaking to Denni for a moment.

"What's wrong with DeeDee?" Emma asked. "She's normally so... peppy. Now, she's kinda...not." Her look of confusion was mirrored by everyone else's. I knew DeeDee's secret, but I wasn't going to tell, unless she wanted me to tell.

Denni slipped over to our table. "Sweeties, you have no idea what poor DeeDee has been through. I think both DeeDee and Andi would appriciate it if you dropped the subject. It'll make things a lot easier for you." She smiled, sweet and sad all in one. "Now, scram, you lot. I've gotta clear this table for the lunch rush." We stood up, and filed out the door. I was the last to go, and I was almost out the door when Denni grabbed my arm.

"Andi, thank you for not telling DeeDee's secret. She'll thank you someday. I'll thank you for it now, though, with this." she whispered in my ear, then pressed a box into my hand. Seconds later, she was gone.

I slowly opened the box and stared at what was inside.

**A/N HA! TAKE THAT FOR A CLIFFIE!! I know what will be inside the box, but can you guess? I don't think you'll get it, though. It's obvious, but not. Anyway, yeah, I'm sorry about the timeline confusion-I don't have my book. I'll have it tomorrow, though. I don't normally leave cliffhangers like this, but I decided it would be fun. So HA! TAKE THAT ELLA!! REVENGE IS MINE (you won't understand that, unless you know Ella, and Ella won't tell you, either, so don't bother trying to find her.) HA!**

**Oh, and thank you for all of the positive replies!**

**Huggies,**

**Luna**


	4. Chapter 4Demitria DeliaThe Mystery

**A/N Wow. No one got it right (maybe cuz NO ONE RESPONDED! I KNOW THAT AT LEAST a HUNDRED of you guys read it...yet only seven commented. SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE NUMBERS?) Hm... curious...read on, people. Just read on.**

**Disclaimer-I own the GA and all of its students. I own Cammie Morgan, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton and Macey McHenry. And the moon just turned to purple cheese. If you think I'm Ally Carter, you need some SERIOUS mental help. I know a good Psychiatrist. I'll give you their number.**

**Hugs,  
Luna**

I slowly opened the box and stared at what was inside. A delicate pink bracelet rested on the blue velvet pad, inscribed with the words, "Demitria Delila ~ Blessed be the day you were born" in a beautiful curling script.

"Demitria Delia...Demitria Delia...Do I even know a Demitria?" I murmured, fascinated. "Delia...Hm...maybe-no. It couldn't be. She would've told us."

"Whacha lookin'at, Andi?" Lily's voice startled me.

"Nothin'." I said quickly, shutting the box.

"Sure looked like something, Andi. You aren't hiding new equipment from us, are you?" Emma was disgustingly cheerful. "If you are, well, we'll hafta get it from you."

"Like I said before-It's nothing. We should go find DeeDee, and make a better plan of action." I said, stuffing the small box into my pocket. I would ask DeeDee about her name later.

We found DeeDee outside my house, in her Mom's big station wagon.

"Come on, girls. We've gotta get to the GA. Mr. Solomon said that we're having a weekend class." she grimaced, but continued. "I already got your uniforms in the back-change real quick in Andi's house, then we'll go." I hadn't noticed that she had her GA bag on the seat next to her. We all grabbed our uniforms and hurried into my house to change. I was the second one done-Katie is a notoriously fast changer-and so Katie and I reached the station wagon together. I decided to ask her about the bracelet and the name.

"Katie, do you know a Demitria Delia?"

"Nope." She had slid into the driver's seat.

"Um...Katie, shouldn't you be in the back, or at least the passenger side seat?" I asked nervously, deterred from asking her about the bracelet.

"Um...well...I shouldn't, but I am...I have my learner's permit, isn't that good enough?" she asked, quite calmly.

"Nope. OUT!" I yelled. I guess I got my point across because she slipped out of the driver's seat and into the back, with me.

"What was that you were saying about Demitria Delia?" she asked me..

"Oh, yeah!" I dug in my bag for the bracelet's box. "Denni gave this to me. Do you know who it belongs to?" I asked.

She shook her head no. "I'm afraid I can't help you there, Andi." she ruffled my hair-something she knows I hate. "But I'll keep my eyes open." she returned the box to me. "What do you think we should do to get Josh interested in our DeeDee?"

We were discussing tactics when the rest of the girls arrived.

"Time for some fun, girls!" DeeDee crowed, her earlier bad mood forgotten. "Let's go."

While in the vans, plans were discussed, and a basic operation was laid out. DeeDee would try to interrupt any and all dates between Josh and Cammie, while the others would assist in any way they could. Far too quickly, we reached the GA. Mr. Solomon was waiting, along with Ms. Morgan, Mr. Smith and Madame Debaney.

Naturally, we all groaned, knowing just what that combination of teachers meant. Mr. Solomon was going to make us do a really hard mission. Ms. Morgan and Mr. Smith were there for debreifing on our mission, and who knows what's up with Madame Debaney. She's always around, even though we 3P girls don't take Culture and Assimiliation. We can never tell what she teaches us, but the rumor is that she's the aunt of one of the younger 3P-T's. Rumors often lie, as you probably know.

But, I guess, no matter what we expected (and whatever rumors that we...um..._heard_ flying around the GA (ok, we admit it, we bugged the place. Either the teachers really weren't looking for them, or they just don't care, because those bugs have been in that place for three years.) it just didn't happen that way. We were going to hafta...Oops. While what I'm tellin you is mildly classified information, THAT is REALLY classified information. I can't spill, sorry. Neither can any of the other girls (so driving out to Roseville won't help you one whit. Of course, you'd hafta find us. And Emma (our resident computer genius) said the chances of you actually catching us are approximately seven hundred and ninety three to one. Good luck with that.)

_*Oh, Andi, you're so dillusional. We may not be able to tell them the specifications of our mission, but I am sure that we could at least tell them the basics. They DO have level four clearance. I'm sure that they can keep a secret._

Thank you for your view, Emma. And next time, I would appriciate if you wouldn't hack into my STORY!

_*I'm a genius, Andi. It's what I do. And because I know Andi won't tell you, I'll tell you. We had to break into the GA, put a few bugs into several of the classrooms, dorms, etcetera. And there was this other acadamy that we had to break into, the General's-_

Thank you, Emma. NOW GET OUT OF MY STORY!

_*Geez, Andi. You're worse than Mara with her chocolate._

EMMA, GET OUT! NOW!

_*Ok, ok, I'm going! Creepers, Jeepers and Weepers! Bye!_

Evil little psychopath. Because she told you, I might as well tell you the rest. There's another acadamy. The Blackthorne Acadamy (Training America's Best Soldiers, Because, Let's Face It, Diplomacy Never Works." I'm serious. That's their motto. Someone needs to hire a new motto writer). It's basically a cover (they SAY they're a military school) but basically (according to our intel) they're hacking all of the world's spy computers. Like SOME people I know.

_*I can't help it, Andi! It's what I do! Hey, wait, how did you know I was still on here?_

Um...I'm going to quote Mara here, by turning on my webcam...

_*Yup, I see ya._

Turning on the mike...

_*Yeah._

Pointing to myself...

_*OK._

And yelling "SPY!"

_*Ow, I think you damaged my eardrums. Oh, Lily's here. She says to tell you, go get some anger management classes._

**That is NOT what I said, Em. I said, that you need to meditate, to calm down. I also said that Emma needed some help. Breaking into stories is wrong.**

Thank you, Lily.

**I wasn't done. I said that it was wrong to break into a story. Without asking your friends to help.**

_**Hey, guys.**_

Oh, great. How many of you guys are in my story, anyway?

I think all of us are on here.

_Hey, Emma, Lily. Hi, Katie._

**~We're just missing me!**

And Mara's here, too. Did you notice that everyone forgot to say hi to me, girls?

**Hi.**

**_~Hey._**

**I'm bored.**

_*Nice to see ya, Andi._

_**~Can we just get ON with this? I've gotta hack the NSA, and this is slowing me up.**_

Well, I was doing that, until you all burst into my story.

_We'll help ya tell it._

Oh, no you won't! This is MY story. If you want to be in here so badly, you can go ahead and make your own story!

**Fine. We'll see you later. But I'm having Emma monitor your story. And, you know, we'll hack it and fix it.**

LILIANNA MERIDITH WILSON! YOU WILL GET OUT OF THIS STORY OR ELSE I WILL CALL YOUR MOTHER AND TELL HER THAT YOU ARE HACKING MY STORY DURING A SLEEPOVER!

**Ok. Bye!**

**_~Laters._**

_*Hasta Pasta!_

_When Andi gets mad, I scram._

Miss Jones, I will be checking up on you tomorrow. If you haven't calmed down, I'm enrolling you in the GA. Think of how proud Dillon will be of you. You know he hates that place.

For no real reason.

I gotta go. I'm babysitting Ethan tonight.

Ooh. How is he?

Like all little brothers-annoying. AH! No, Ethan, get away from the kitchen knives! They're very sharp!

Wow. I love 'em to bits, but they drive me crazy sometimes. Anyway, back to our mission.

We already had the GA bugged, so, I stayed home sick (as did DeeDee, Emma, Katie and Lily. Mara was a bit more imaginative. She went to school, then came down with a violent stomach bug that made her vomit all over the classroom. So the entire class had to go home. We made Mara shower before coming on the mission, though. You have to admit that that was gross. And don't give me those death glares. We're geniuses. We've already graduated college. I don't think missing a day (or twelve) will affect us any.) and once our parents were off at work, we were gone (don't worry, they'll never know we left. A glass of memory modification tea, and they'll believe anything. We made Dillon believe he was a ballerina for a week. THAT was funny).

~You're right, that was.

Mara, why are you on here? I thought you had to hack the NSA!

_**~I finished. AND I was bored.**_

GET OUT!

_**~Ok. See ya 'morrow.**_

Honestly, is there really no such thing as privacy these days?

_No._

_*Nope. It's dead._

**_~Kinda like chivalary, ya know._**

I totally disagree with that, Lily. Remember that guy who held open the door for you at the mall?

**Um, Katie, sweetie, I hate to burst your bubble there, but he only did that because I was broke up with him and he wanted to get back together with me.. **

He still held open that door for you. He did it for me, too.

**WHAT? THAT JERK! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN I SEE HIM NEXT.**

Maybe I should finish this up later...

_Good idea, Andi._

_*We'll be back tomorrow!_

**_~You know it!_**

Maybe I should move to Alaska...

**Nope. We'd track you. Katie, you're still muttering. I'd appriciate it if you stopped.**

What am I going to do with you guys? I can't even tell a story without you barging in!

**_~Whatevs, you know you love us!_**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey! Another AUTHORS NOTE! YAY! Ok. None of you guessed. But now, can you guess who Demitira Delia is? Betcha can't! Oh, and Astericked, slanted and underlined is EMMA, Bolded is LILY, plain text is ANDI, wavy line, bolded and slanted is MARA, plain slanted is DeeDee, and plain underlined is KATIE. If I missed anyone, Private Message me.**

_*Emma._

**Lily.**

Andi.

_DeeDee_

**_~Mara._**

Katie.


	5. Chapter 5Inside the Blackthorne Academy

**A/N Hey, guys! I'm shocked at the lack of reviews! What's wrong with you people! I know over a hundred of you have read this, and, yet, only seven of you felt compelled to reply. Really, do I write so clearly you have no questions? I have lots of free time, so come on! I don't bite, really, I don't!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, ok? I wanted it for my birthday, and Dad said no. Ms. Carter said no, too, when I wrote to him. So don't even think about it. I don't have it, and even if I did, wouldn't I write books and not fan fictions?\**

**Love y'all! (even though you won't comment!)**

**~Luna~**

________________________________________________________________________

Ok. I think I'm alone.

_**~Nope. Andi, you of all people should know we never leave.**_

Mara, if you can't sit down and shut up, I will be forced to knock you out again. Now sit down, shut up, and listen.

_**~Yes, ma'am.**_

Ok. Where was I? Oh, yeah, we were on our mission. To the…um…what was the name again?

_**~Oh, this is rich. You tell me to shut up, and then you need my help.**_

I wasn't talking to you, Mara. I was talking to Emma.

_*Um…Andi, I thought you knew._

Great, does anyone know?

**I know. It's the Blackthorne Academy. Don't you remember their motto?**

_Hey, what are you guys doing without me?_

DeeDee, I want you to leave, now. Everyone else, too. This is not helping.

**Ok, since no one answered my question, I'm answering it. Their motto was-**

We don't care, Lily, sweetie. LEAVE. NOW.

_*No. We're staying._

LEAVE!

_**~We're gone.**_

Ok. So we broke into the Blackthorne Academy (ok, let's just dump this. From this moment on, this is the BA. Just like the Gallagher Academy is the GA). It wasn't really that hard. I mean, they only had fourteen lasers and sixteen motion detectors, twenty-nine cameras and sixty-seven motion sensitive guns. And I think security was NOT their top priority there, since the ninety-three fingerprint scanners and the two-hundred-and-forty-four keypad scanners were easily bypassed. The barbarians used KEYS, for crying out loud. It's quite stupid, since we've been breaking through them since we were only three. DeeDee was four, though. Hey, she was a late bloomer. I still couldn't believe that they had rooms full of top-secret prototype weapons protected by mere deadbolts and keys! Honestly. Oh, wow, I'm way off.

We broke in a record time for us (thirty six seconds. We just walked in the front door). And that's when we noticed how…strange this school was.

"Hokum Make!" DeeDee whispered (in what we call DeeDee-ese. She doesn't like swearing, so she swears in made-up words. I believe this is a variation on "Holy Mackerel". They change by the week) as we picked the front door. "I thought these things were obsolete!"

"Guess they're not. Since this so called 'State-of-the-Art' Military school seems to use them." The lock had long since popped open, and we were already halfway through the foyer. We found the computer lab without another word. Emma sat at a computer and began hacking through its firewalls. That took her five minutes. Suddenly, sites and links began popping up. But a text document filtered to the top.

"We've gotcha."

"Shoot, crud…" Emma began swearing violently, her curses getting worse and worse, until, when she ran out of swear-words in English, she switched to Mandarin Chinese and wore out those swear words. As a group of six boys slipped into the room, her curses grew louder and ruder. She switched fluidly from language to language, finally screaming each of her curses. From the corner of my eyes, I saw each of the boys' eyes go wide, and they never even noticed that DeeDee and Katie had vanished. One boy with bright red hair looked like a fireball-his face was turning a bright red. Two of them looked like twins, brown haired and brown eyed. One boy with glasses had black hair and green eyes. One was blond, and another had black hair. They both had blue eyes. The last boy was different. He had blond hair, dark, dark green eyes and was watching Mara. He clearly thought she was the biggest threat. He was in for a big surprise.

Anyway, the other girls didn't seem to notice the boys, nor did Emma, still furiously typing, still swearing fluently. I placed my hand on Lily's arm, and she nodded calmly. She knew they were there. I tapped Mara, and she grinned savagely, still intent on the computer screen. I patted Emma on the shoulder and let her swear some more. Finally, she ran out of words. She spun her chair, cracked her knuckles, as did the rest of us. Lily suddenly exploded and savagely attacked two of the boys, screaming curses in Taiwanese. It was quite a sight. Mara did a back handspring into her fight, swiftly kicking two of the boys in the face before they knew what had happened. I yelled and ran straight for two of the boys, letting Emma work on the computer. I wasn't expecting her to scream like a demon and launch herself at Mara's fight. I think everyone stopped and stared at that. She just cursed them, and knocked out one of them in one punch. Katie ran back into the room, just noticing the fight, and adding herself to the fray. DeeDee and Emma dashed back to the computer and hacked it a bit more. After putting all of that information to a memory stick disguised as a necklace (hey, we're girls. We don't _do_ those tacky memory sticks. They're plain ugly), DeeDee ran around and turned on all of the computers, and Emma downloaded a virus that would infect every single one of the school's computers. Finished with beating her two opponents senseless, Mara quickly printed out a list of all the students at the BA. She scanned it, grinning, trying to see how many kids were in the building. On her third page, her grin dropped right off her face. When we asked her what was wrong, she replied grimly.

"Zachary goes here." She looked upset. "And he's the one who hacked the computers."

**A/N I'm having fun messing with your minds. You weren't expecting that, were you? So Zach has managed to work his way into the computer. You thought the 3P-T's were good, didn't you? But they're not really. They didn't notice who the boys were! They'll be important. Figure it out (it's quite clear) and maybe I'll dedicate a chapter to you (a very important chapter, believe me.) There are big shockers coming up, so, are ya ready for a wild ride?**


	6. Chapter 6A Family Secret

**A/N Aw…No one got it. I haven't revealed it yet, so there's still time.**

**There was one person who guessed. MissMacy17. She almost got it.**

**This one is a big chapter (not in size, but in…well, you'll see).**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own this? I don't, so get that notion out of your head, M'kay?**

"Mara? Are you ok?" I asked. Clearly, this was not going well.

"My cousin is a hacker." She said in a dull monotone. "My cousin is a hacker." She repeated it over and over as Emma and DeeDee finished with the computers.

Finally, Katie, fed up with Mara's speech, whacked Mara on the arm. Mara flinched and snapped out of it.

Lily, brisk as always, asked, "Mara. We need you and Andi to run bioscans of these boys. Who are they, anyway?"

Mara knelt next to one of the boys, one of the twins, lifted his hand, and pressed each finger onto a scanner. I did the same with the redheaded fireball.

We spoke at the same time, reading our digital results.

"James Collins."

"Robert Johnson."

We moved on to the next pair of boys.

"John Turner."

"Michael Moore."

The final pair was…

"William Brown."

"David Martinez."

Emma looked thoughtful. "We know names. DeeDee, are they enrolled here?" DeeDee, who had the papers, shuffled through them quickly, flicking the bent edges straight with a pink-painted nail, scanning for the names.

"Ah. Here they are." She pointed to them. "But they're not full time students. They're…part time." Her last two words were a whisper.

"Like you?" The voice from the doorway was quiet. It was undoubtedly a boy's voice, and I heard the footsteps of many, many other people behind him.

Mara whirled, and stared at the boy.

"Do I know you?" Her voice was calm, questioning.

"I don't think so, no." He was relaxed, smirking. I had seen that look on the-boys who-were-currently-unconscious's faces. We were girls- weak. Boy-o-boy was this going to be fun.

"Mara? Why don't you take this one?" I heard Katie speak.

"Sure thing, sis." Mara flew at him, and he was unconscious before he even knew what was happening. She fingerprint scanned him, while Katie was still spluttering over being called sis (Katie's an only child, and proud of it.)

"Edward Nelson. Jerk." She quietly shut and locked the door. When she got back to us, I handed her a lead disk and an elastic tie.

She looked at me questioningly.

"Braid this into your hair. It's a weapon. I get this feeling that we'll need it. But it only works with long hair." I explained. Mara, Katie, Emma and I all had pretty long hair, as did DeeDee. Lily was the only person who had optioned for a tomboy haircut. She said that hair was a nuisance and it just got in the way.

Everyone with long hair braided the disks in (Lily just stood there and looked bored.) and then we opened an air vent and crawled out. It was rather easy, I think. Too easy.

We were prepared for running and screaming when they saw us. But there was no one. We walked through the courtyard slowly, not looking back, and when the bright yellow station wagon pulled up to the GA, the last thing we expected was for someone to come running out of the school, waving papers around, yelling "Congratulations!"

Mr. Smith. What was he doing? Normally we would've acted rationally and like mature adults, but when Mr. Smith did that, we laughed and laughed and laughed. We were still laughing when we were debriefed. Ms. Morgan started giggling, and then Mme. (abbreviation for Madame. Whoever made abbreviation such a long) Debaney was laughing, and Mr. Smith was chuckling and only Mr. Solomon seemed unaffected. I said seemed. The corners of his eyes were crinkling with silent laughter. We always had fun at the GA. Don't worry, the laughing fit was normal. It happens all the time.

So we got home in time for dinner, and of course, our parents were mad, and we had to memory-modify them, and so it was bad. Mom forgot she had a casserole in the oven, and I had to save it. Dillon snickered at Mom all through dinner. Honestly, right then and there I wanted to reveal that I was a spy and went to the GA just to smack that smirk off his face. Dad knew what I was thinking and shook his head no.

Dad's a spy. Kind of. He's retired. Kind of. It's a semi-retirement thingy-mabobber. He goes on a few missions, but he mostly supervises the 3P-T's in town. But he doesn't know half of the stuff that goes on. It's quite funny, really.

That night, Mara got a strange e-mail. She called a meeting at her house, and showed us the e-mail.

_Mara,_

_It's me, your Aunt Katharine! Your other aunt, your Aunt Margaret has died in an unfortunate car accident along with your Uncle Phil. Your mother has generously offered to let us stay with you while Nicolas and Nicole attend school in Roseville until we can get this whole situation sorted out._

_I look forward to seeing you next month, sweetie-pie. Nicole is practically exploding over her excitement, as always, and Nicholas has become…emotionally removed from our family. Your mother is going to try to help._

_Love you, sweetie,_

_Aunt Kathy_

_PS: Nicole wanted to write something to you-__**Hi, Mar-Bar! I missed you! I can't wait to see you again! It'll be like when Mama was still alive! I can't wait to see Aunt Lauren and I know Aunt Kathy is excited too. Nick is excited even though he won't admit it. He still misses Mama and Papa. He'll get better, I think. Oh, Jack-Jack's coming with us! Miss ya, Mara! Love, Niki**_

Once we had read it, questions exploded throughout Mara's room.

"Who's Nicolas and Nicole?"

"What happened at their school?"

"Is this going to be a problem for us?"

"Who's Jack-Jack?"

"Calm down, you guys! I'm not dying. Nick and Niki are my cousins. They're just coming to stay with us for a while." Mara grinned happily. "I missed Jack-Jack-he's their beagle puppy. We don't know what happened at their school. I can't wait to see Aunt Kathy! I haven't seen her in ages and ages!"

"Ok. Answer my question." Emma demanded. "I thought you said their mom had died!"

Mara's grin fell. "She did. Aunt Margaret died in a car accident with my Uncle Phil. You read that. We don't know what really happened, since they were CIA.

At home, I asked Mom and Dad if they knew about Nick and Niki coming. When Mom asked why, I explained that they were coming to stay with Mara because their parents had died in a car crash and their aunt was trying to take care of them. Dad nodded silently, while Mom began making plans to make them more accepted. Dillon, who was eavesdropping, slipped through the kitchen, where we were, and out the back door, heading over to Josh's. But he patted me on the shoulder, a rare display of affection for him.

I knew, then, that whatever happened, they would be accepted, and if they weren't, well, we were going to kick some behind!

So, that's why, three days later, we 3P girls were waiting with some of our non-spy friends to greet two complete strangers and welcome them to Roseville.

We were expecting them to look like Mara, and we couldn't have been more wrong. Instead of Mara's chocolate brown hair and eyes, they both had black hair and, while Niki had blue eyes, Nick had the same color eyes as Mara. Niki looked like she was about seven. Nick was probably fourteen, a bit older than Mara. We welcomed them, and I grabbed Dillon and Josh and a few other teenagers for good measure and shoved them towards Nick. They were going to leave, until Mom yelled at them. They went over and started a conversation. Soon, it was clear that they would be great friends. Niki stuck like glue to Mara, at least, until Emma's little sister, Georgia and Niki ran into each other. It was quite cute, the way they bonded. And then they were gone.

I don't think Nick or Niki surprised me as much as Mara's Aunt Kathy. She looked like a teenager-and I thought she couldn't be more than four years older than us, but it turns out, she's twenty-nine. But she's totally nice, and-get this- _she's a spy too!_

We had fun, but we did have school the next day, so they sent us home while Mara and her family helped Nick, Niki and their Aunt Kathy settled in.

You know, this was one of those times where being a normal kid is harder than being a spy. But maybe I think that because I know both. Hm.

"AAAH!" I heard Mara's scream from my computer, sometime around three AM and so I ran over to it and turned on my webcam. Mara had her webcam on, and was talking hurriedly to Nick, who sat next to her at their downstairs computer. Behind them was their Aunt Kathy, who sat in their big, plush armchair with an unconscious, bloody Niki in her arms.

"Andi! We've got a problem!" Mara screamed.

"Yeah, I can tell. What happened?" I asked.

"There's someone in the house. They have Aunt Lauren and Uncle Fred." Nick was surprisingly calm and terrified at the same time.

"And we can't call the police. They're…you know…" Mara added. I nodded and suddenly, I saw a figure with a knife behind Aunt Kathy.

"Look out!" I yelled, and Mara spun. I saw the looks of shock on their faces, but then the screen went black.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: What do you think happened?**

**Hint: It's got something to do with the boys from earlier this chapter. Who do you think they were?**


	7. Chapter 7The Aftermath

**Ok. I think I've tortured you *regular* readers enough. Let's get back into the story. Remember, Andi was on the webcam in the middle of the night with her friend Mara and Mara's family because someone had kidnapped Mara's parents and nearly killed Niki. Nick and Mara's Aunt Kathy about to get attacked by an as yet unknown person, but then, the computer screen went black.**

**You people are really aggrivating me. DARN (I really dissaprove of swearing) PEOPLE! JUST COMMENT! This is because it's not a "Zammie" thing, isn't it! I'll have you know, I am planning to do a GG2 3P-T story from DeeDee's POV. But maybe I won't it you people don't COMMENT AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

I whacked the computer, and then ran for my parents. I shook them awake and dragged them to my computer. The recorded web-chat played in a loop as I first showed my parents, then the police, and then the rest of the 3P girls. Mom fainted. Dad ran for the phone. I ran for the door, clipping my barrette into my hair. The one with the camera and mike inside of it. Luckily, I hadn't undone my braid with the disk in it the night before. I pounded on each of the girls' doors, screaming for them to come. DeeDee and Katie my dad had called, and they were ready. Emma and Lily, luckily, were having a sleepover, and so they were running tech for us. DeeDee called the CIA, while Katie contacted the GA security guards. Personally, the phone call that I was making would contact Ms. Morgan immediately, and Solomon would be my next call.

"Hello?" Ms. Morgan picked up her phone. She sounded sleepy.

"Ms. Morgan! We have a situation!" I knew she could hear me running and my heavy breathing from panicking.

"Andrea? What is it?" she sounded confused now.

"Mara's been attacked, her parents kidnapped and her little cousin beaten up and unconscious! The person is still unknown, and he has a knife. I'm on my way there now, along with Katie and DeeDee. Mara is stuck in her house, and Lily and Emma are trying to figure out what's going on!" I yelled, running faster, picturing Mara in Niki's place. Katie and DeeDee sped up to keep pace with me.

"We're sending reinforcements." DeeDee was arguing and Katie hung up, as did I. I dialed another number, and when Solomon picked up, I simply yelled "Code Red in Roseville!" and hung up. He would know what to do, as we had just done what we were trained for. My feet pounded the pavement, and soon we were on Mara's doorstep. We didn't bother knocking, just barreled right in. Seven men wielding knives were blocking our path to Mara. I flew into them, screaming bloody murder. DeeDee and Katie were right behind me. We managed to get four of them before the remaining three grabbed us. I winced at my mistake, and then swung my head quickly. The lead weight whacked my guy (whose nametag read "Chuck") into unconsciousness. DeeDee and Katie did the same.

"Have we ever told you how exciting you make our lives?" Katie gasped, running for the living room door. We dashed in and stared at the scene around us. Mara, Nick, Niki and Aunt Kathy were gone. Taped to the computer was a note, but other than that, there was no one there. I dashed over and grabbed the note.

_If you want your precious friends back alive, you'll do as we say._

_1) Tell no one._

_2) Wait for our message_

_3) Give us the plans to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women)_

_Do as we say, and no one will die._

_Your friends from the BA_

"Well, number one is in the toilet, number two isn't gonna happen, and number three will happen when the moon turns purple and rains neon pink daisies." DeeDee muttered. She tilted her head back and loosed a bloodcurdling cry.

"'Your friends from the BA'. Hmph." Katie snorted. "We fingerprinted those jerks. They'll catch them in less than an hour." Turns out, Katie was somewhat prophetic in saying that as fifty-nine point nine minutes later, we got a phone call from the CIA telling us that they had caught the boys in a big grey van speeding down the highway. There was blood in the backseat, which we found belonged to Niki, but Mara, Niki, Nick and Kathy weren't there.

So now we had a debriefing and then we get to interrogate. Joy oh joy.

The red fireball was sitting in a plastic chair. DeeDee was interrogating him-not by torture, or anything. But by questions, not torture. Turns out, if a pretty girl interrogates a guy, they spill more. DeeDee was the prettiest of us, so she got to do it. Apparently, he said something that she wanted to hear, so she patted him on the head, and then walked out to us.

"Kid's name is James Collins. Sweet kid. Told us that they had been given the van by one of their teachers, and that they had no idea what the heck Niki's blood was doing in the back of the van. They didn't even know who Mara was." I started to cry. She ruffled my copper colored hair. "Oh, Andi. Don't you worry. We'll find her and Niki, too." Katie sat down next to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"And when we find whoever did this, they'll pay."

A CIA agent walked in, and said, "Miss Demitria, the next subject is ready."

"It's DeeDee," she hissed, as far from the girl who had been comforting me moments before as could be. She sounded like a demon, ready to rip anyone to shreds. She slipped back into the interrogation room and talked to the boy. It was pointless. Each story was the same, the only difference, their names.

So that night, I went to bed not knowing where my almost sister was for the first time in eleven years. And that was the first night I had the nightmares.

When I woke, Mom was sitting next to me, looking worried.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked, hoping that Mara's disappearance was only a nightmare.

"Oh, Andi, you started screaming in the middle of the night." She shuddered. "Awful screams, really. And it's no wonder. Mara's been kidnapped, and so has her family." So it wasn't a dream at all. Shoot.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Mom." I hugged her and got up.

"It's nothing, Andi. If you don't feel well enough to go to school, I understand." She kissed the top of my head and then left. I quickly dressed in my favorite outfit, a practical blue three-quarters sleeve top and blue jeans. I slipped my feet into blue socks and sneakers, and then slipped down the stairs to breakfast.

Dad was making waffles, while Mom scrambled eggs. Dillon was sitting at the table, frantically finishing homework. When he saw me, he laughed.

"Miss Perfect's finally done a wrong!" he cried, gleeful. "Did Mom tell you how you woke the whole neighborhood two nights in a row with your screaming?" He was clearly happy that I was getting in trouble, not him. Maybe he didn't know what had really happened. I was going to have to set him straight.

"Dillon Andrew Jones, you may or may not know this, but I woke up in the middle of the night, hearing screams coming from my webcam, and when I turned it on, I saw my best friend attacked by a madman with a knife while her younger cousin, Niki was unconscious, bruised and bleeding to death. Then having the screen turn black so you don't even know if your friend is alive or not. If you can go through that and not have nightmares where you thought your friends and family were _dead_, I'd like to know. But until you've proved that you can go through what I've been through and not be completely terrified, I don't want to hear one word from you about it." I yelled at him, glimpsing Dillon's shocked face for a split second before wheeling and racing up the stairs, locking the door behind me. As Dad pounded on the door, demanding that I come downstairs, I threw clothes and technology into my backpack, loading it completely full. I knew I couldn't go out the door, so I set a recording of me crying (please, don't ask-the story's kinda weird) and threw my fire ladder out the window. It normally wouldn't've taken a ladder, but I didn't want my family to hear me land. When I hit the ground, I pushed a button on my watch and the ladder retracted back into my room. Then I ran to DeeDee's house, never noticing the figure hunched in the shadows, ready to strike.


	8. Chapter 8A Wicked Discovery

**Ok, people, here's the most recent bit. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I think we've been through this enough. Enjoy the story, people!**

I flew through the town, whizzing past people who called out "hello, Andi!" and tried to offer condolences. I got to DeeDee's and found that she had already left for school. So I turned and ran back through Roseville, racing for a place I knew I was safe. Problem was, I didn't have one. So I ran through the countryside until I found myself outside the gates of the Gallagher Academy. But when the gates swung open for me, I backed away and sprinted farther away from the place where I knew I was safe. I must have run for hours, because I found myself in Ashburn, Virginia, a good fifty miles away. I stopped at a small Dairy Queen around five and got a small meal. I was still crying, still running in my mind, although my tears had halted hours before, and I was sitting, not running. I drank a lot of water, and then pushed on to DC. Another thirty-eight miles. I stopped at the side of the road and slept for three hours in a tree. Then I was off and running, reaching Washington DC around four that afternoon. I didn't know what I was doing there, and I was so tired, I only vaguely remember what happened next. I recall unclipping my barrette and dropping it in the gutter, knowing that they would try to trace me. I walked through the museums, another tourist, when I noticed one of them following me. It was the boy we had identified as William Brown. So I darted out of the museum and up the Washington Memorial and, when William Brown still followed me, I locked him in a janitor's closet at the top after knocking him out with a Napotine Patch. I took the elevator down, and by then, it was six or seven in the evening.

I crept into the Smithsonian, you know, the one with the Hope Diamond in it. See, there's a 3P-G (Permanent Placement Program Graduate) headquarters there, and, while I didn't know exactly what I was doing, I knew I was getting help. When I got in, there were a LOT of stares from the people in the main room. They knew me, since I had been there on field trips before, but I wasn't scheduled to be there or anything, so shock was on their faces. I started yelling and crying, and finally, they dragged me in to be debriefed. When I told them what happened, I got some very, very mad reactions. They hadn't been notified, and, believe me, that's a mistake. The agents were outraged and so they set out on a mission to find them. But they wanted to send me home, which I didn't want to do. I mean, I had just gone MIA, missing school, after school classes and had been gone Wednesday, Thursday, and probably part of Friday. I was also exhausted, and they thought I was dehydrated. So while they went to find Mara and her family, I was stuck in an infirmary, since they had agreed not to send me home.

They found Niki late Friday; unconscious and even bloodier than she had been when I saw her last (early Tuesday morning). When she was found, her leg had been at an unnatural angle (they later found it was broken), her wrist had snapped, and she was a bruised, bloody mess. Now, her arm and leg were wrapped in neat white plaster casts, she had been cleaned and was beginning to heal, but she still never moved, barely breathing, barely alive. Once I recovered, I sat with her, wishing she would wake and tell us what had happened. They didn't find Mara or Nick or Kathy.

Eventually my friends and family were notified, but no one came to see me, even though almost a week had passed. They had been told that I was emotionally unstable, and I might turn on them. Personally, I was happy for the silence in the infirmary-I feared that they would make me feel worse.

I was surprised when my friends walked through the infirmary door, and told me they were here to help.

DeeDee sat with Niki, whispering words to her, and the rest of them comforted me, realizing that I must blame myself for Mara's disappearance. I did, but with them there, I felt better, and so when Niki finally woke, we were ready.

Of course, I say woke, but really, it was more like her mind and body powered up all at once, and she sat up, her eyes wide but unseeing, her senses on high alert, and she began screaming, awful, heart-wrenching shrieks, really. I patted her shoulder and hugged her gently until she stopped. When she stopped screaming, she clung to me and refused to let go. She told us exactly who had kidnapped her family, and believe me; we couldn't have been more shocked.

"Niki, sweetie, I need you to tell me who did this." I tried t keep my voice calm and reasonable. Niki relaxed a bit, sitting back on the bed, but kept my hand in an iron grip.

"Ok, Andi. It was a boy…he looked like Nick…he…he…" Katie had a tape recorder running, and Emma was scribbling on a pad of paper.

"His…his name was Eddie. They said his name was Eddie." Suddenly, her screaming ways returned.

"He pushed me down the stairs and broke my leg, then hit me when he couldn't find…you, Andi. Then Aunt Kathy whacked him on the head, and picked me up. Then strange men dragged Aunt Lauren and Uncle Fred into the hallway as Aunt Kathy carried me into the living room. That's all I remember. Then, when I woke up, we were in a big van, and Mara and Nick and Aunt Kathy had blindfolds on, and then the mean men who had Aunt Lauren and Uncle Fred took their blindfolds off, and threw me out of the van. Then, when I woke up, I was here. What happened?" she asked, still terrified. I tried to stand, but she pulled me down, not willing to let me out of her sight.

I really don't know why she attached to me so suddenly, but she was, and as long as she was scared, I wasn't letting go anytime soon.

An hour later, we 3P-T girls sat in the back of a ruby-red van that sped along the highway. Niki had fallen asleep and was at Headquarters. Gallagher was in contact with us as the leaders of our mission (two advanced, accomplished and energetic 3P-G's) drove and instructed us.

We found the place where Niki was found, and tracked the kidnappers (spynappers?) from there. It took about an hour of creeping through the bushes in an abandoned field, but eventually, we stumbled upon their hideout.

I was the first to peer through the window and I couldn't've been more shocked at what I saw.


	9. Chapter 9Facing the Flames

Hey, um...the last chapter didn't register (chapter 8) and I'm not sure how much of it you saw. You should really read it, before reading this, otherwise, NO SENSE OF THIS WILL YOU MAKE!

**Sorry for the short chapter, folks. I'm working on DeeDee on the National Mall, and It's kinda hard to do. I'm sorry for this, and I know it's kind of anti climactic, but I needed to tie up some loose ends, and, well, you'll see.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Sorry to disappoint. **

Let's play I-Spy, Mara. I'll start. I spy with my little eye…An evil, sneaky little boy..

_**~Eddie.**_

Correct. Live and learn from evil little sneaks' pet projects. That kid held a grudge against me for knocking him out. So he kidnapped my friend, tortured her family and dragged innocent non-spies into this. That boy needed a lesson, and who better to give it to him but us?

Back to what I saw. Mara was unconscious on a bed, seemingly petrified, Kath on a bed next to her, and Nick was nowhere in sight. They didn't look hurt, but I didn't trust looks anymore. We called it in, our findings, and they retrieved Mara, Kathy and Nick with no struggle. Eddie was willing enough when we…um…

_**~Threatened him? Blackmailed him?**_

Yeah, that. That jerk was terrified of what he was supposed to do, so he concocted this scheme to make them get rid of him. See, Eddie didn't want to be a spy. His parents, who are both CIA wanted him to become one, since, well, it's the family legacy. He could handle just a normal life, or just spy school, but when the 3P came out, it blended normal and spy, and he couldn't handle it, the poor kid.

He was relieved of his parent's custody, and has been memory-modified. They put him in a foster home, and so he doesn't remember any of it.

The other boys, the other _3P_ boys, well, they just went along with it, knowing how miserable Eddie was. They were telling the truth-they had been in Roseville until one of their teachers gave them the van, and then, Eddie took it (he didn't even have a license!) and while Niki bled (turns out, she _fell_ down the stairs, breaking her leg and falling on a broken glass vase that Eddie had accidentally knocked over when he got into the house. Niki actually _fell_ out of the van, opening the door herself, and then she hit her head pretty hard, causing some memory problems), he was trying to get her to a hospital. The reason Niki though he was looking for me was because he knew that I had helped make a recent batch of memory-modification tea and he wanted me to give him some. He wasn't trying to hurt anyone, just kidnap them, and hold them as hostages until he could find someone to wipe his memory. When Eddie got back, he gave the van to his fellow 3P boys and headed out of town on foot. Everyone simply assumed that he was staying to help with the investigation.

You might think our story is over, but it's far from over. Eddie might be gone, and the other 3P boys and us have long since settled our differences (we kinda had to, under threat of supreme detention from the GA), but our original mission still stood.

We had to figure out who Demitria Delia was (remember? The owner of that pink bracelet? It's still in my pocket, believe it or not), keep Josh and Cammie apart, and probably avoid DeeDee for the next few days (she's totally been in love with Josh since sixth grade (for her. We were in fifth grade). Add to that homework, grounding, chores, after school classes, extra-curriculars, etc, you've got one heck of a busy schedule.

I'm pretty sure I know who Demitria Delia is. I'm pretty sure you know, too. But I'm just gonna check something. DeeDee has a driver's license, right? Don't driver's license have full names on them? What does DeeDee stand for?

I'll be back tomorrow with answers, hopefully.

**Based on current trends, I'm betting that no one will guess correctly who Demitria Delia is. I'm betting that no one will even comment on this chapter. I'm betting that you people DON'T EVEN CARE!**

**Love ya!**

**~Luna~**


	10. AN

Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated, and I don't have an excuse. Well, I've been sucked into the Maximum Ride fanfiction archive, and I've got a pretty successful story over there--Commanding Lightning.

I've been looking over my stories on here, and I'm now ashamed to admit that I wrote this. I was pathetically disallusioned about how the world works--and this reflects it.

But for those of you who still have this on alert (I applaud the five of you—you've probably forgotten what all of this is about!) I'm going to re-write this and get it working better without the glitches I had before (I have several consistency issues…) and it'll be better, I swear. Deedee on the National Mall is coming down, and this will vanish as well. There'll be a new title and all, and I swear I'll let you know when it's up.

I promise I'll fix this…sometime in the next few weeks. This next week is finals, and I've got to study for that, but other than that, I don't have anything major running (other than possibly running tech for the musical at my high school) so this should be fixed soon.

Sylver (call me Sy…it's a new name thing…)


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Well, I'm almost done with the first half of the new version of 3P.**

**I don't have an official title yet, but it's with my friend, who has generously agreed to be my BETA: Hallowed Halls of Writing.**

**The edits are heavy; the plotline has changed.**

**Look out for it--it should be up in a few days!**

**Sylver**


	12. KISSES AND KILLINGS IS UP!

Hey, everyone! Kisses and Killings is up, so I thought you might want to know! I'll leave this here until next monday, but then it's coming down. Just thought you'd want to know.

The summary is below.

**Title: Kisses and Killings; Permanent Placement Program**

**Summary: Welcome to a world where the best hide in the streets of Roseville. Welcome to a world where nothing is as it seems. Welcome to the world of Andi, DeeDee, Carlos and Will--Welcome to the Permanent placement Program. Welcome to hell.**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Contains references to violence, self-harm, mental disorders and possibly sex.**

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
